A Nightmare
by reny.r5er
Summary: A short fic who representing brotherly love


A dark room, there is absolutely nothing. Suddenly, a small monster, 8 year old Terri, with his own separate body is running frantically for his life.  
At first there's no apparent reason for him to run, he's just running around desperately. Out of the dark room of nothingness, a wall suddenly appears in front of Terri and he hid behind it. The small one-horned monster turns his head to see if whatever it was pursuing him had left him in peace at last. At that moment a figure focuses slowly approaches the wall where he's hidden. Suddenly, a small light reveals that figure is apparently… a human. That little light expands revealing the place where they were was a small town that was invaded by humans. Human children and adults had taken over all the monsters living in this little town. At that, Terri decides to leave from the wall and try to sneak down an alley without being seen by any human.  
In the alley, Terri finds his older brother, Terry, who is 8 years old as well, also with his own body. Panting desperately, seeing as he had narrowly escaped human, Terri called to his brother. "Terry!"

The little monster ran cheerfully to his older brother. When Terry turned and saw Terri happily running towards him, a smile spread across his face, but as he was going to hug him, a human hand seized one of the taller twin's tentacles and started dragging him. Terry screamed in terror.

"Terry!"

"Terri, help me!" he cried out.

"I'm coming, brother!" He pushed himself to move faster.

When Terri came close to Terry, it was too late, humans had taken him. "No! Terry!" he cried.

Terri was now alone and helpless, neither his older brother or his parents were there to protect him. Tears came out of the innocent little one-eyed monster. He was very scared. Through his sobbing, he whispered, "Terry… No!"

Suddenly, a human grabbed him from behind and tried to take him. Terri screamed in a panic as he tried to fight for his life, but suddenly felt the human hands made his body slowly disintegrate. It was at that moment, with the panic and the grief of losing his brother, he cried again and woke up at once.  
It was all just a dream.  
The little monster was gasping desperately as he tried to calm his mind, telling himself that it was only a dream. Suddenly, he felt his other half stir, then awaken and look up slightly.

The older brother asked sleepily, "Terri? Are you okay?

Terri stuttered in between breaths, "I-I…"

Worriedly, he asked again, "Terri? What is it?"

"N-nothing…"

"Are you sure? Nothing?

More calmly than before, Terri said, "Y-yes… I just had a nightmare."

At this, Terry hugged his brother. "Oh Terri! Be quiet, brother. It was just a silly dream…"

The hug of his brother made him feel protected and Terri's words made his fear diminish. Terri snuggled in the arms of his brother, trying to calm himself further.  
"I know… It's just that it really scared me…"

"It was that terrifying?"

"I would say that it's the worst dream I've had so far."

"Really? Wow…! What did you dream?"

"I dreamed that humans invade us and no monster was saved. Suddenly I find you hidden in the same alley as I was, and I was going to hold you but a human grabbed your tentacle and took you away from me… He was alone, and then a human came and caught me from behind and well … you know what happens next. What you think it means?"

"That we should not watch 'Human Invasion 2' before sleeping."

Terri smiled at his brother and gave him a hug. He felt safe when he was near. Terry returned the hug, he knew his little brother was scared and it was his duty as a big brother to take control of the situation and try to calm him.

"Calm down, I'm here… Nothing happened."

"Terry…"

"I'll never leave your side, never! I will always protet you."

"Thanks, brother."

Terri closed his eye before nestling in his brother's neck as they hugged. Terry smiled and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"We'd better sleep, mom and dad scold us if we are awake at this hour of the night.

"Okay."

"Quiet, right? Goodnight, brother.

"Goodnight.


End file.
